Best Sleepover Ever
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: It's just another sleepover night for the BFFFLs, and they're bored. Then Sadie suggests playing Truth or Dare, and Katie gets an interesting idea...Katie/Sadie. Hope you like it!


**A/N: Hi, everyone! Well, I've had this idea around for a few days, and it's not original in the least. It's...Kadie? Satie? Whatever...KatiexSadie. It's just a sleepover oneshot, but hopefully, it's one that you will enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katie or Sadie. All rights go to Fresh TV.**

It was a normal Saturday night for two certain BFFFLs. And a normal night for them meant a sleepover. Sure, Katie and Sadie only lived next door to each other, and had since they were six years old and first became friends, but every weekend, they alternated between houses and had a sleepover. They'd done it for ten years, and even now, at sixteen, they continued doing it. Every week, they did most of the same things – read magazines, tried out new looks, made up dance routines and talked about boys.

But there was only so many times they could do that without getting bored. Right now, it was only nine thirty, and both girls were lounging around in Katie's room, bored out of their skulls.

"I'm soooo bored." whined Sadie. "Let's do something."

"Like?" Katie said. "We've exhausted, like, every option."  
"I know." Sadie heaved a sigh. "That's why I'm so bored."

There was a pause. Then suddenly, Sadie came up with an idea. "I know! Let's play Truth or Dare."

"But there's only two of us!" Katie protested. But then she paused. An idea formed in her head. She'd never thought about it consciously before, but she had dreamed about it. All she had to do was ask some nicely placed questions and some well-chosen dares, and the rest would work itself out.

On the outside, though, she made her sigh sound reluctant. "All right, there's nothing else to do. I'll go first."

The two girls both sat on Katie's bed, mirroring each other. Sadie grinned, ideas running through her head. "Okay, Katie, truth or dare?"

The skinnier girl paused, thinking. Finally, she said "Truth."

"All right..." Sadie thought for a moment. There were no secrets between her and Katie. So she had to say something out of left field. Without thinking, the words spilled out of her mouth. "Have you ever lied to me about anything?"

Katie's hesitation to answer told Sadie the answer, but her friend's whisper only confirmed it. "Yes." But before Sadie could say anything else, Katie asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sadie said. If she couldn't think of much to ask her best friend, it might be easier to let Katie pick a dare for her.

Katie grinned wickedly. "Right. I dare you to...strip off your pyjamas and stay like that until midnight!"

Sadie went scarlet. She was wearing her underwear and bra under her pyjamas, but she was very self-consious about her weight. She'd lost some lately, but she was still about three times the weight of Katie, who was stick-thin.

"Go on." Katie encouraged. "It's not like anyone else is going to see you. And it's not like you're showing me anything I haven't seen when we go swimming."

That was true, since they both wore bikinis, and Sadie finally got up the courage to pull off her pyjamas, revealing her matching pink lace underwear set.

Katie suddenly laughed, and Sadie frowned. "Katie! You said-"

"It's not that." Katie chuckled. "It's just...I think that's the first time we've worn something that wasn't the same."

Sadie smiled, then. "So, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your pyjamas, too." Sadie said, not having to think about it. Katie was less shy than her, slipping her pyjamas off and revealing that what she'd meant was that her underwear set was lacy too, but instead of pink, the one she wore was black.

Once Katie had taken them off, she said "Truth or dare?"

Sadie wasn't sure, this time. Her head was swirling with truth questions she wanted to ask Katie, so she said "Truth."

Katie was looking downright mischievious, now. "If you were dared to date a girl, would you do it?"

Sadie was caught off-guard. Why would Katie ask her that? She was straight. At least, she thought she was. Finally, she decided "It depends on the girl. Like, if it was someone like you, I'd take the dare. But there are some girls I would so not ever date, even if I was a lesbian and they were really really cute." She paused before saying "Truth or dare?"

Katie knew what her friend wanted her to choose, and decided to please her. "Truth."

"Why did you give me that dare earlier when you know I hate the way I look?"

Katie didn't tell the complete truth, this time. Her answer was still truthful, but incomplete. "Because I think you're beautiful, and you should accept that. You're the prettiest girl I know."

As she always did, Sadie smiled and said "Awww, Katie, you're the prettiest girl _I_ know. And the nicest."

"No, _you're_ the nicest ever!" Katie gushed. "You're so sweet to everyone. Especially me."

"Well, who couldn't be sweet to someone like you?" Sadie countered. "I am _so_ lucky to have you as my BFFFL."

That reminded Katie of her intention, and she said "Let's get back to the game, though. Sadie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Sadie answered.

Katie smiled. "You said that if you were dared to date a girl, and if it was someone like me, you'd do it. So I dare you to kiss me. Properly."

Sadie's face went ruby red again, but she knew that she couldn't turn down a dare. And, as she reminded herself, she was only doing that with her best friend. It was safe.

But when she finally let her lips touch Katie's, the skinnier girl pulled her in, wrapping her arms around her. When they broke the kiss, Katie initiated another one, and another.

Finally, they pulled apart, and Katie, staring into her friend's eyes, whispered "Do you want me to stop?"

Sadie considered. The kiss had sparked something in her, something she'd never thought of before. She whispered "No." and Katie jumped on her, locking lips with her again.

The first few kisses were innocent and sweet, but as Katie became more daring, she slipped her tongue into Sadie's mouth. Sadie responded enthusiastically, her tongue wrestling with Katie's, both of them tasting sugar from the ice-cream sundaes they'd customized for themselves earlier.

Somehow, they both ended up lying on Katie's bed, Katie on top and in control.

"Now what?" Sadie asked in a whisper.

"What do you want to happen?" Katie asked with a teasing smile, looking down at her friend.

"I...I..." Sadie stammered, not sure what to do. She wanted more, that was for sure, but she wasn't sure what to say.

Katie gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay, Sadie. If you want to do more, you only have to say."

"I...I do..." Sadie admitted, "But...I don't know what to do. I've never been in this...you know, this situation...with another girl."

"Neither have I." Katie reassured her. "It's all right. We can just cuddle and make out for tonight. Do you want to?"

Sadie answered by reaching up to join her lips with Katie's once again. For the next ten minutes, the girls' lips were locked to one anothers', only breaking apart for air. As they kissed, Katie's hands wandered, running down Sadie's sides and over her stomach, making her ticklish friend giggle and reciprocate. In fact, they probably would have stayed like that for twenty minutes, if they hadn't fallen off Katie's bed in their passion. As it was, they both gave a squeal as they fell.

For a moment, they were silent. Then, Sadie said "That was, like, the _best_ thing ever."

Katie's smile was huge. "I'm glad you liked it. So did I." She sat up. "Do you know much about lesbianism?"

Sadie shook her head. "Of course not! So...was this just a one-time thing?"

Katie shrugged. "Only if you want it to be. If you do, we can forget about it and just be regular friends. I don't know if I want a relationship, but to be honest, I've wanted to have a chance to kiss you for a while."

Sadie smiled. "So we'll do it again? Just as friends with benefits?"

The two girls kissed again. And then Katie said "Playing Truth or Dare was one of the best ideas you've ever had, Sadie!"

After that, at every sleepover, the bubbly BFFFLs fooled around a little bit. Once they knew their parents were asleep, they'd giggle and tease each other as they felt each other up and explored this new world of girl-on-girl action with each other. As time went by, they got more daring and adventurous, and did more, but even so, no sleepover ever topped the one that started it all. The one that had their first kiss. The one that truly felt like the best thing ever.

 **So, did I get the characterization right? I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review!**


End file.
